Aventón
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: ViñetaAU.- Sí, incomodarlo le parecía tan divertido.


**DISCLAIMER:** Darling in the Franxx no me pertenece, tampoco la imagen de portada, créditos a su creador respectivo.

**N/A:** Mundo Alternativo. Escolar.

**.**

**.**

**AVENTÓN**

**.**

**.**

― Oh, ¡Zorome! ― Exclamó la chica pelirroja mientras agitaba su brazo libre evitando derramar el jugo que había comprado. ― ¡ZOROME! ― Gritó con más energía logrando que el chico de la bicicleta se detuviera.

El chiquillo gruñó por lo bajo sintiendo a su mejor amiga acercarse a él. Le incomodaba ligeramente el hecho de estar a solas con Miku, era algo que a pesar de los años simplemente no podía manejar, sobre todo porque no podía adivinar el humor de la pelirroja y por lo regular las cosas no resultaban a su favor y su ojo morado siempre daba fe de aquello.

Era muy temprano como para lidiar con Miku. Fue el último pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza una vez que la vio a la cara.

― Hey Miku… ― Saludó con cierto desgano rascándose la nuca.

Ella infló las mejillas en un mohín gracioso. ― Buenos días a ti también Zorome ―

El chico bostezó en respuesta. ― Como sea… ¿qué haces afuera tan temprano? ― Interrogó mirándola de pies a cabeza, notando que ésta traía una bolsa con lo que suponía, las compras de la Tienda de Servicio de atrás.

La pelirroja sonrió sobre su botella de jugo. ― Algunas provisiones ― Se inclinó y abrió la bolsa blanca mostrándole al chico el contenido, que básicamente era un montón de dulces y bebidas. Se encogió de hombros. ― Goro e Ikuno se ofrecieron a ayudarnos a estudiar al terminar las clases ― Explicó.

Zorome alzó una ceja. ― ¿Cómo es que yo no estaba al tanto de eso? ― Interrogó extrañado.

Miku soltó una risilla. ― Si acaso abres tus libros durante clases Zorome… ― Se burló mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

― ¡Cállate! ― Exigió él de vuelta con vergüenza. ― Como si tú no fueras igual ― Murmuró girando la vista.

― Qué antipático Zorome ― Respondió. Rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó una bebida extendiéndosela a su mejor amigo. ― Tienes suerte que hoy esté de buen humor… toma ― Resopló y se la extendió de nuevo al ver que éste la veía como si estuviera loca. ― Anda, no seas así y tómala ―

No muy convencido terminó aceptando la bebida. ― Gracias, supongo… ― Ella sonrió con sinceridad.

El chico comenzó beber mientras ella lo esperaba. Segundos después la de coletas miró su reloj de muñeca con sorpresa.

― ¡Oh vaya! Se está haciendo tarde ―

― ¡Mierda! ¿Qué? ― Exclamó él de vuelta casi salpicándose de jugo.

― ¿No quieres darme un aventón en tu cosa esa? ― Preguntó con fingida inocencia la muchacha pelirroja.

― ¿¡Ah qué!? ― Gritó él con evidente bochorno pasando a sus mejillas en un ligero tinte rojizo. ― Estás loca Miku… y ahora es tu culpa que yo esté llegando tarde ―

La aludida formó un puchero. ― Qué delicado… ni que te fuera a contagiar algo ― Susurró aquello último con voz afectada.

Zorome la miró fastidiado, pero es segundos ese semblante cambió por uno preocupado.

Miku se sobaba el brazo y miraba al suelo de manera perdida. Justo cuando ella planeaba sacarle la vuelta e irse caminando él suspiró sonoramente y le habló.

― Espera Miku ― Ella le obedeció. ― Ya deja eso, ven sube antes de que me arrepienta ―

La cara de la joven brilló de felicidad y en un segundo ya estaba tras su compañero en la parrilla de atrás de la bicicleta.

― ¡Gracias Zorome! ― Alegó ella sonriente.

El chico rodó los ojos. ― Como sea, vamos ― Y empezó a pedalear.

Mientras el chico mantenía la vista fija en el camino y se concentraba en pedalear con rapidez, Miku sonreía con diversión.

"_¿Miku? ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?"_

"_Iré por unos bocadillos antes de las clases, ¿quieres algo especial Zero Two?"_

"_Una paletas estarían bien"_

"_Que no se te haga tarde Miku"_

"_Ya, ya… tranquila Ichigo estaré ahí… conseguiré un aventón no te preocupes"_

La pelirroja sonrió aún más después de recordar la cara confundida de sus amigas en la mañana. Con tranquilidad posó su mano en el hombro de Zorome.

― No quiero caer… ―

Fue la excusa que dio después de sentirlo tenso.

Sí, incomodarlo le parecía tan divertido.

**N/A:** Ya hace un buen rato que no actualizaba mi perfil de esa plataforma, estoy feliz de regresar con algo de Darling in the Franxx, aunque sea Universo Alternativo (se encoje de hombros), espero que hayan disfrutado de este escrito, nos leemos en la próxima idea.

¡Saludos enormes!

**GEMITHA0208**


End file.
